gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do
Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do from the musicals Anything Goes/''Annie Get Your Gun'' is a mash-up featured in The Purple Piano Project, the first episode of Season Three. The song is sung at the interest meeting for the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. It is performed by Harmony (Lindsay Pearce) and other NYADA applicants (who happen to strongly resemble Kurt and Rachel). This song is the first mash-up in Season 3, and the first song performed by a Glee Project winner. Lyrics Harmony: Times have changed, And we've often rewound the clock, Since the Puritans got a shock, When they landed on Plymouth Rock. If today, any shock they should try to stem, 'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock, Plymouth Rock would land on them. All: In olden days a glimpse of stocking Was looked on as something shocking, But now God knows, Anything Goes. Good authors too who once knew better words, Now only use four letter words Writing prose, Anything Goes. Harmony: Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you. Chorus: No, you're not. Harmony: Yes, I am. Chorus: No, you're not. Harmony: Yes, I am. Chorus: No, you're Not! Harmony: Yes, I am (Chorus: No, you're not.) Yes, I am! (Chorus: No, you're not!) (Dance Break) Chorus: The world has gone mad today And good's bad today, And black's white today, And day's night today, When most guys today That women prize today Are just silly gigolos Any note you can hold I can hold longer. Harmony: I can hold any note Longer than you. Chorus: No, you can't. Harmony: Yes, I can Chorus: No, you can't. Harmony: Yes, I can Chorus: No, you can't. Harmony: Yes, I can Harmony: Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- Chorus: In olden days a glimpse of stocking Was looked on as something shocking, But now, God knows, Anything Goes. Harmony: Yes! Chorus: Noo! Harmony: I Chorus: You! Harmony: Can! (Chorus: Can't) Chorus: Anything goes! Reception The "Anything Goes" / "Anything You Can Do" mash-up was widely acclaimed. Respers France named Pearce's performance the best moment of the episode, and found that the character positively reminded her of "Glee of old". The song was also a favorite of Lee's, who wrote that the intensity of the actress was perfectly matched to the character's disposition. West, Slezak and Benigno gave the performance an "A"; the former called it an "outstanding rendition" which "felt like it belonged on a big stage or in a big-screen musical", and the latter two praised her vocal talent, which Benigno deemed unequalled on Glee. Futterman and Bell found Harmony a credible rival to Rachel vocally, and eagerly anticipated future competition between them. Urban called Pearce's performance merely "serviceable". Though she felt her acting was a weak point, she compared her favorably to season two guest star Charice and praised her vocals. Criticism came from New York's Lindy West, who did not understand Rachel's humiliation, as New Directions "sing way more elaborate and equally competent arrangements four to five times an episode". She elaborated, "This is a thing that drives me crazy about Glee. As a viewer, there's no knowing whether a performance was 'good' like 'Anything Goes,' or 'bad' like 'We've Got the Beat,' until Rachel starts crying or some cheerleader starts throwing spaghetti." Source Charts Trivia *It's the first song that Harmony has sang in the show. *It's the first mash-up of Season 3 and the first mash-up in Glee that includes songs from two different musicals. *Harmony's outfit is based on the theme from the musical Anything Goes, that being marine. Gallery NYADAAYCD6.png NYADAAYCD5.png NYADAAYCD4.png NYADAAYCD3.png NYADAAYCD2.png NYADAAYCD.png Anything-goes-anything-you-can-do.png S3E1 Anything Goes Lindsay.png Videos 300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Harmony Category:Mash-Up Songs